Machine Reconstruction
by warp-speeeed
Summary: Our love interest, 2B, and top-tier bro-bot, BT, both died extremely saddening deaths that made us all wish that they would live on, not just in our hearts, but in a more solid form. We all just want to see these two up and alive.


; _ ;

* * *

The last relevant thing in this entry log before total shutdown occurred, was his final interaction with pilot; Jack Cooper.

"Protocol Three - Protect the Pilot."

Mechanical servos reached inwards.

"B-T, what are you doing- "

The light he had for an eye brightened.

"Trust me."

Mechanical whining, and the same servos launched the pilot like they had before, except, the titan would not be able to follow.

" **B-T!"**

Long enough, and then that was the end of the vanguard-class titan; 'BT-7274', due to Protocol Two.

But if that were true, then this current scene would not be possible.

The Vanguard-class was in a city, but not one populated with people. The buildings were falling apart, and lacked inhabitants of any kind. The fractured structures were wrapped in vines, and grass grew everywhere else that the eye could see. Beyond them, was a vast treeline, retaking the land that had been stolen from them.

The only thing safe from overgrowth, was a clear blue sky.

And, this human standing in front of B-T, who, firstly, dressed in ways never before seen, and had a sword floating around the back.

She pointed another one to the Titan.

"Who are you?" The human had a woman's features and voice, but covered her eyes with black material. Somehow, she could still see past it.

The titan pointed his chaingun at the smaller target. Seconds later, his robotic voice filled the soundless ruins.

" _Identification; I am a Vanguard-class Titan, designation: B-T seven-two-seven-four, or 'BT', of the SRS Militia Corp"_ The Vanguard held a deep, robotic voice befitting his role as a Titan.

The woman lowered her sword, yet the Titan continued. With his own weapon losing signs of hostility.

" _My destruction was recorded, yet I am somehow fully functional._ "

The sword-wielding girl finally moved to speak.

"You're a machine..."

" _Correct. I am a Vanguard-class Titan, designation: B-T seven-two-seven-four, or 'BT', of the SRS Militia Corp._ "

"You already said that..."

Their was a short silence.

" _Civilian, what is the status of the IMC controlled planet; Typhon?"_

"I've never even heard of that name."  
"-and I'm not a civilian, I'm an android from YoRHa."

" _Noted. Though I have not encountered this 'Yorha' faction, or their intentions, they have been added to my local database. However, little else is known about this faction._ " Parts of B-T's 'eye' whirred as he spoke.

Really?

Well...

The signature black uniform, with the white and silver hair was synonymous with the protectors of mankind, and everyone knew who YoRHa were.

But this SRS? Militia Corp? And she'd never heard of this 'Vanguard-class' nonsense before.

Besides, this woman had her own things and thoughts to collect.

She was sure she had been eliminated by the other android.

Before she was able to continue with her solemn thoughts, the machine in front said something.

" _Warning, I am tracking multiples of unknown nature. Unsure if hostile_." The Titan raised his rifle up and surveyed the area with his visual receptors.

"Tch..." The android made an annoyed sound.

She was at an unknown location, with a machine of all things, going on about something called SRS and IMC.

" _They appear to be local fauna, and appear similar to Prowlers."_ The green-and-orange chassis pointed his robotic hand at something, and the android followed with her vision.

It opened it's mouth and gained a frilled main, before rearing back and spitting something at the two of them.

" _They appear to be hostile."_ B-T turned to eye the area, seeing more of the same lizard-like creatures emerging from nowhere onto the cracked concrete, atop rusted, broken-down vehicles.

" _Warning, if we are to survive this encounter, it is imperative that we co-operate together, and eliminate the native threat._ "

"I don't need your help!" The woman began to growl at the machine, and levitated her swords using some sort of magnetism.

" _Noted._ " BT raised a black, box-like object connected to seemingly fragile metal arms that sprouted from the back of his shoulder.

A kind of dull, repetitive sound was the start of open conflict between the machines and wildlife.

* * *

YoRHa android; 2B, currently engaged in a skirmish with aggressive wildlife, hacked apart fleshy animals like she did once with machines, but quicker. Each one she killed spawned another from nowhere, which would crawl over the body.

Spinning, leaping, hovering through groups of the orange-eyed fauna while keeping sending her two swords away, while threading through probably acidic sprays of spit.

In glimpses, she saw that the machine was able to raise a hand-projected energy shield, which dissolved the bile into nothing. Occasionally, she would also see that the Titan's revolving black box was able to shoot out missiles in a manner that was practically identical to the way one of her Pods did.

Yet, clearly, she did not need that machine's help. But clearly, she didn't know what the shriek she just heard had meant.

The scene that played out in front of her, was the lizards she was killing raising their snouts into the air. They stretched their necks and screeched like nails on boards, retreated en masse back into the ruins of the city.

Then, rhythmic shaking of the earth, in time with running foot-stomps. It came from a tree line

A large creature made of what might as well have been stone, massive in size, comparable to the machine that drew energy from the abandoned factory's energy grid.

It's scales were reminiscent of rocks, covered flesh that showed through cracks in the natural armor.

Miraculously, her heavy blade could only scratch and scrape against the dense material.

It was harder than metal, apparently.

It shrieked angrily, draconian pupils shrunk in rage, and quickly hustled it's legs to ram into 2B, who phased out of danger just as she was about to get hit.

Instinctively, she watched the monster charge forward, towards the machine.

The Titan raised his shoulder attachment, which brightened to create an orange glow, and in an instant, a thin beam of the same colour appeared from the raised part, causing the monster to slow to a crawl, and likely cover it's eyes.

In one moment, the area around the machine's eye started to fill with red streaks that came to focus in one direction, as the Titan lowered his arms to his side, still holding the large rifle.

And in the next, they became streaks that formed a huge red stream, and crashed into the stony monster, making a visible spot of orange from appear on it, from where 2B was watching with a slightly open mouth.

Finally, the massive beam broke through the armored body, searing an opening in the shape of, leaving behind traces of energy, before finally disappearing.

She felt the ground shake slightly as the giant fauna crumpled in the abandoned city's ruins.

The Titan stood upright after placing the gun on his back, and approached the android.

" _Android, I am no longer detecting wildlife on my sensors. We have successfully repelled them."_

But 2B had a question, an obvious one.

"What was that?" This machine was becoming more and more similar to her pods, first the missiles, and now a laser beam.

An unfortunate loss, was the fact that tactical support units were currently unavailable, as she had ordered them so.

" _Laser Core. A distinct ability of the Atlas-class titan chassis; Ion. Manufactured to melt through Titan alloy at a rate of one-hundred and fifty millimeters a second, for three to four seconds after a one second charging delay._

"It's distinct, all right." 2B looked towards where the Core singed the tree line. There were tiny flames, drowned by smoke.

"You're not too bad."

" _Your welcome, android, m-"_

"It's 2B."

What was she doing?

" _Noted. I have entered a 'Hotstreak'."_ The larger machine said.

"A hotstreak?" The android asked the Titan.

She was talking to a machine so casually.

" _Correct. My last pilot, Jack Cooper, coined the expression. It 'means to kill a lot of enemies quickly'."_ He quoted his final pilot.

"Pilot?"

It felt a little like missions with 9S.

" _Correct. I was linked with Rifleman; Jack Cooper after my previous pilot; Tai Lastimosa was K-I-A during Operation: Broadsword."_

"It's BT, right?"

This machine 'Vanguard' will have to settle.

" _Correct. I am a Vanguard-class Tita-"_

"How about we survey the area? I need to get a lay of the land, we'll go from there, afterwards."

"Affirmative. _My protocols do not disallow such co-operation."_

" _Lead the way, 2B, I will follow your lead._ "

"Were going to that hill, so we can properly survey the area." 2B pointed towards a tall landmass across the forest.

" _Affirmative."_

Then, the machines followed the designated path into the forest that creeped into the ruins of the city.

* * *

:D

pls review.


End file.
